Totems
Description Totems allow you to emulate the denizens of the forest and other aspects of natures to gain certain abilities and create a protect talisman. Abilities Rank One *Create Talisman - Allows you to create a talisman. By itself the Talisman confers +1 to all rolls within a category of your choosing. It lasts for one year. Rank Two *Squirrel - Bond with the spirit of Squirrel. If bound to your talisman adds +1 to perception rolls. If used outside of a talisman, grants you the effects of supernatural hearing. *Turtle - Bond with the spirit of the turtle. If bound to your talisman adds +2 armor to yourself. If bound outside of the talisman, allows you to exist underwater and hold your breathe as if you had the iron lungs trait. Rank Three *Worm - Bond with the spirit of the worm. If bound to your talisman adds a penalty of 2 to rolls to find you using supernatural means. If bound outside of your talisman, allows you to dig through earth as if you had a shovel with your hands. *Tree - Bond with the spirit of the tree. If bound to your talisman adds +1 to all strength rolls. IF bound outside of a talisman, add 2 points of armor to your body. Rank Four *Roots - Bond with the spirit of the roots. If bound to your talisman you heal 1 health level of lethal or bashing every hour. If bound outside of a talisman, adds a penalty of 2 to any grapple attempts against you. *Water - Bond with the spirit of water. If Bound to your talisman you may breathe underwater. If bound outside of the talisman add +2 to all dexterity rolls. Rank Five *Fire - Bond with the spirit of fire. If bound to your talisman, add +1 to any damage you make against a person. If bound outside of the talisman, add +2 to weaponry rolls. Rank Six *Snake - Bond with the spirit of the snake. If bound to your talisman, once per combat you may attempt to hit someone with a poison attack that does no damage but inflicts them with a poison that does +1 bashing a turn. If bound outside of the talisman, The snake adds +2 to your stealth rolls. Rank Seven *Eagle - Bond with the spirit of the eagle. If bound to your talisman, you may summon an eagle companion and see through its eyes. IF bound outside of a talisman, negate the next surprise attack. *Multiple Bonds - Bond two spirits to yourself and two to your talisman. The two on yourself last one scene. The two on the talisman last a year until you change them. Rank Eight *Bear - Bond with the spirit of the bear. If bound to your talisman, add 3 permanent health boxes to your sheet until next year. If bound outside of the talisman, add 3 shadow health boxes. Rank Nine *Jaguar - Bond with the spirit of the jaguar. If bound to your talisman, add +3 to any tracking rolls. If bound outside the talisman, add +3 to any attack rolls you make. Rank Ten *Nature - Bond with nature itself. If bound to your talisman, You may add +5 to any roll you make in a forest. If done outside of a forest, add 3. If done in a city, add 1. IF bound outside of your talisman, you add half your stamina + 5 as shadow health boxes. Rules Talisman You can switch out what spirit is bound to your talisman at any time. please not that you can bind only one spirit to your talisman until rank seven at which time you can bind two. Outside Talismans You can still invoke the spirits. Read descriptions to find the effects in both cases.